A Drop in the Ocean
by TakeMeToMyNeverland
Summary: It's just a drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. Payson Keeler was the best gymnast in the country until her accident. She couldn't over come her fears until Austin Tucker comes along and trys to help her. They spend most of their time together until something happens that changes everything. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It or the song A Drop in the Ocean. All properties belong to their rightful owner. **_

A Drop in the Ocean

_Payson Keeler stared at the uneven bars preparing for the routine she's practiced a thousand times before. Her routine was the hardest routine any female gymnast has ever performed. The level of difficulty was a 17.1. She jumped onto the bar and started it. She went from the lower bar to the higher bar, did a few flips and handstands and then flew back down to the lower bar. She flipped around the lower bar and went back to the higher bar. As she grabbed the high bar, a sharp shooting pain occurred in her lower back and then shot up to her arms and then to her fingertips causing her to let go and fall to ground. After she fell all she could feel was numbness everywhere except for this excruciating pain in her lower back._

_Everyone was shocked to see Payson Keeler fall, and even more shocked to see Payson Keeler not get up and finish the routine nonetheless not move. Sasha Belov, Payson's coach at the Rock, ran to Payson yelling at everyone not to touch her and to call an ambulance._

"_Payson! Payson! Payson!" Someone was calling for her but she couldn't answer. _

"Payson! Wake up!" Payson slowly opened her eyes to see her mom standing over her. "Payson, it's time for you to go to Physical Therapy. Hurry up and get ready." Her mom walked out her room to let Payson get changed.

Payson sighed, realizing she dreamt her accident again, just like she has every night for the last month.

Three months ago Payson had suffered an injury during her uneven bar routine during Nationals, causing Payson to lose not only the National Championship but her career as an elite gymnast. About a month ago a doctor from Europe created a treatment that could fix Payson's back and let her return to gymnastics. She has been going to physical therapy for her back and dreaming of her accident ever since her surgery.

Payson walked into her physical therapist office after a long intense session. Payson had been in there for 10 minutes icing her back. After the timer went off, her Physical Therapist walked in and took the ice pack away. Payson got up to leave like she did after she iced at every session.

"Bye, Frank" Calling Dr. Joll by his first name. She stopped walking and turned around when he called her name.

"Payson, I want to finish this appointment with asking you a few questions."

"Okay" Payson sat back down in the chair.

"How does the back feel?"

"It actually feels great. I feel no pain like I did before."

"Great, that's great. How does it feel when you are exerting it during the exercises? Honestly."

"Honestly, there is no pain and it feels normal. Well, normal before the back pain and injury."

"Good. Payson I am clearing you for gymnastics." Payson was shocked. She didn't think she would be allowed to do gymnastics for a while.

"That's great thanks." She left and went to her mom's car that was parked outside the place.

"Hi, Honey how did it go?" Kim asked Payson after she got in the car.

"Fine, mom."

"Did you get cleared yet?" Payson didn't want to admit but she may have been physically ready but definitely not mentally. She would never tell anyone this but she was afraid, and Payson Keeler was not afraid of anything.

"No, I haven't gotten cleared yet." Payson felt bad for lying but as of right now she was fine with not doing gymnastics. "But do you think I could just go to the Rock from now on and just watch.''

Kim Keeler of course said yes, so Payson didn't sit around the house dwelling on not practicing. At least now she could be surrounded by her friends.

Payson had gone to the Rock for a couple days now and noticed how many new students they had. She saw new little kids and even a new male gymnast. While she wasn't noticing the new students she would sit and stare at the uneven bars for hours. She watched her friends Kaylie and Lauren perform their routines every day. She watched all the little kids do the uneven bars. She watched everyone do the uneven bars and looked on with envy.

She was Payson Keeler; how can she not do the uneven bars? Those were her specialty. Every gymnast feared her when she performed on the uneven bars. _That was it. I'm going to the gym tonight when everyone leaves and finally going to go on the uneven bars._ Payson thought to herself.

She asked Sasha if she could stay later than everyone and he agreed, knowing that Payson wouldn't do anything that could be dangerous by herself. So that night Payson went to the gym dressed in her leotard but wore shorts over. She put the gloves on and put chalk on them.

She went up to the uneven bars slowly, with the image of her falling slowly creeping up in the back of her mind. When she finally touched the low bar she saw the image of her falling and not moving. She backed off fast and turned to run away, and she accidently ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't know anyone was here." Payson told the new male gymnast.

"I didn't mean to creep up on you, but from the look of things you looked terrified. So I wanted to make sure you were okay." The new gymnast said.

"I wasn't terrified." Payson said justifying herself.

"You jumped when you touched them and tried to run away." He said proving her wrong.

"Okay, fine, I'm not terrified by the uneven bars, I'm horrified by them. They scare the living shit out of me and I can't get over it. I can't even tell my mom that I got cleared to do gymnastics." Payson finally admitted out loud. "But you cannot tell anyone that I told you. Who are you by the way?" Payson asked.

"Well, I am greatly offended by that question." He said.

"I'm sorry if that came out rude, but should I know you?" Payson asked confused.

"Yes, you should. I'm the Olympic All- Around Gold Medalist Austin Tucker." Austin said.

"Wait you're Austin Tucker?" Payson asked confused.

"In the flesh," Austin said as he took a bow, "And you're Payson Keeler."

"I'm sorry I just have a lot of things on my mind and it just slipped right passed me."

"It's okay it would've happened to me, if I would've went through what you did."

"Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"Since you let me in on your secret, I'm going to let you in on mine. People may call me the bad boy of gymnastics that doesn't care, but I really do and I saw the senior gymnastic nationals, and your fall. I'd never thought I'd see you back in the game."

"To be honest I didn't think so either but I just couldn't give up. And now here I am."

"Yes, here you are afraid of the uneven bars, your best apparatus. What are you afraid of again?"

"What am I afraid of?" Payson couldn't believe he asked that question, isn't it obvious. "I'm afraid of falling. I'm afraid of breaking my back. I'm afraid that I won't be anywhere close to the gymnast I was before." Payson didn't cry in front of people. It was a rule of hers, but she broke that tonight. She couldn't hold everything in anymore; all the emotions just came out with one simple question. "And I'm afraid of being hurt, the blackness, the anger, the pain, and the numbness. I'm afraid of flying and not being able to hold on."

Austin hugged Payson. He rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Payson let me help you. Let me help you get over your fears."

"Why? Why would you want to help me, you don't even know me."

"Exactly, I don't know you but I have been through what you've been through. I broke my knee landing from the rings and I was afraid to go on them again. It took me a long time to get over it and just go for it. If I had someone that would've helped me through it, I know that the voice in the back of my head telling me to go run away would be gone. That the voice would not be in my head every single time I'm doing the rings." Payson wiped her tears and took a few steps back. She looked Austin in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it. I-I got to go." Payson said and walked out of the Rock. Austin watched her get in her car and drive away.

He saw the sadness in her eyes and immediately wanted to help her. He wanted to make her "The Great Payson Keeler" again. He saw something in her that he has never seen in any other gymnast, not even in the national champion Kaylie Cruz. He knew that without that fall Payson would be in Kaylie's place. He knew that everyone knew that, and he could even see that Kaylie believed it too. Although Kaylie would never say it out loud, he knew she knew it was true.

Austin walked out the gym determined to help Payson get over her fear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Make It Or Break It or the song A Drop In the Ocean.**_

Chapter 2

In the morning, Austin got to the gym around 6. He knew no one would be there this early because practice doesn't start until about 8:30-9 o'clock. He wanted to work on his routines that he wanted to do last night but didn't because he was too busy staring at Payson.

Payson; the one who is afraid of her best apparatus. The one who was always so focused. The one with the beautiful long blonde hair. The one with gorgeous green eyes that he can look at and feel like he can read her like a book. That he can see into her soul. The one whose smile gives him butterflies.

Austin shook his head trying to clear the thoughts of Payson from his brain. He didn't know why he was thinking of Payson, especially some of those thoughts. He had one conversation with her. He barely knew her but surprising he wanted to know a lot more. He didn't know why, he honestly felt like a 16 year old with a crush. He was 21 not 16, he should have more control over his emotions. He did know though that if he was going to help her, he would have to keep his emotions at bay.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Payson said walking into the Rock and finally knocking Austin out of his thoughts.

"I train here?" Austin said obviously while he raised one of his eyebrows.

"I know that! I meant like why are you here at 6:15 in the morning?" Payson said clearing up her first question.

"I wanted to practice my routines by myself with no distractions. Did you come here to stare at the uneven bars again?" Austin teased.

Payson scoffed. "Ha, Ha! Very funny Tucker." Payson walked into the girl's locker room. After about 5 minutes she came back out in her leotard.

Austin who was working on his parallel bars finished his routine and then gave Payson a weird look.

"Are you actually going to do the uneven bars?" Austin asked seriously. Payson looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. Austin knew that she was not disappointed with him but with herself because she was not doing the uneven bars.

"I'm going to work on some tumbling passes, see if I still got those." Payson said as she walked onto the mat. She breathed in and then out and started to run. She was about to start the jump when doubt filled her mind and she stopped herself. Austin chuckled.

"Guess that's a no." Austin said and Payson turned and gave him one of the nastiest look he has ever seen. If Austin wasn't Austin Tucker he knew he would've shat his pants. "I'm sorry force of habit."

Payson looked away. "It's okay, I would be thinking the same thing if I was you." She took a deep breath and went back into the corner. _I can do this; it is a simple tumbling pass. I have done this a million times before, perfectly. _

She started again, running as hard as she could and jumping at the right time. But as it came before, doubt crept in her mind and she tried to stop her momentum and somehow landed weird on her knees. She slammed her hand against the floor in frustration. _Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn. _She cursed a little more in her head.

"Shit Fucker brains!" Payson let slip out of her mouth. It wasn't loud but it wasn't at a whisper either. Austin laughed at her profanity.

"Shit Fucker brains? Seriously, that's a new one! I might use that in the future." Austin said making fun of her profanity.

"Austin, I'm not in the mood right now okay. Any other day I can put up with your remarks but not today." Payson said seriously. Austin's teasing and jokes didn't bother Payson, but she couldn't hear his banter when she couldn't land a simple tumbling pass!

"Alright, my bad, it's just that was a very funny curse!" Payson just shook her head with a small chuckle. She knew it was a funny curse and she didn't know where it came from. "Is that a smile and a chuckle I see and hear?" Austin asked.

"No!" Payson tried to hide her smile.

"Oh what is it then, huh?" Austin smirked at Payson.

"Uhh, it was a, it… was… a" Payson gave up, she couldn't think of anything clever at 6:30 in the morning. "Whatever." She walked over to the chalk bowl while Austin laughed.

"Why am I so king?" Austin smirked. Payson threw a handful of chalk at him.

"Why are you so conceited?" Payson laughed. Austin's smirked turned into shock as he realized he had chalk all over him. Austin's shock turned back into a smirk when he realized something.

"Well if you got it flaunt it." He said taking a step closer to Payson. Payson then realized what he was doing and took a step back and put her finger out.

"No! No! Don't you dare!" Payson screamed and grabbed more chalk as Austin came running at her. She threw it at him but it was no use because he was so close that she got the both of them. Austin picked her up and hugged her so that some of the chalk would transfer to Payson. They both were laughing really hard until they heard the door slam shut.

"HEY, what is going on in here?" Sasha yelled as he only saw a cloud of chalk. Austin quickly put Payson down before Sasha could see their position, even if it was innocent. Payson walked out of the cloud and Austin followed.

"Sorry, Sasha, we'll clean it up." Austin said to his coach.

"Yeah sorry, and it won't ever happen again." Payson added.

"Okay, you better and just tell me something?" Sasha added very curiously. Austin and Payson both nodded their heads.

"Why in the hell is there chalk everywhere beside in the bowl in my gym?" Sasha asked in stern voice.

"Um, Austin said something and I threw chalk at him and that kinda happened. Sorry." Payson explained, apologizing again. Even through Payson's seriousness, Sasha saw that Payson was smiling and happy for once. He hasn't seen her smile since before her accident. He knew that if he took away something that made Payson smile, she wouldn't be the same. That's why he was not going to yell at them or tell Austin to back off his gymnast. Austin could seriously help Payson become better. He knew that Austin could make Payson great again and maybe even greater than what she used to be.

Payson and Austin just stared at Sasha as he thought in his head. They didn't know if they would be in trouble, if they would get suspended or clean the matts every day for the next 3 months. They didn't know what their punishments were going to be for what happened but they did know though that they were glad it happened. Payson hadn't had such a great time or laughed as hard as she did in that moment in a long time. Probably before she started training as an elite gymnast.

Austin made Payson feel weird, but weird in a good way. She couldn't really describe it and it scared her a little bit. Every time Austin would look at her, she would get butterflies in her stomach and her heart would beat just a little faster. She's never felt this way before but she liked it and hoped it never went away. The sound of Sasha's voice cleared Payson out of her thoughts.

"Okay, just clean up this mess and make sure it never happens again, do I make myself clear?" Payson and Austin nodded their head yes simultaneously and went off to get the cleaning supplies. They both stopped when Sasha said Austin's name.

"Can I talk to you for a minute in my office?" Payson eyed Austin carefully knowing that Austin was going to get in trouble because of her. She couldn't help feel guilty. If only she didn't throw the chalk at him, he would not be getting yelled at by Sasha.

Austin walked slowly into Sasha's office and sat down when Sasha told him to.

"Austin, I need your help." Sasha told him. Austin was surprised to say the least. He thought he was going to get in trouble not asked for help.

"With?" Austin asked making sure it wasn't a trap for him to fall into.

"Payson"

"What about her sir?" Austin added the sir in there just in case.

"I know she's been cleared to do gymnastics for a week."

"How did you know that?"

"Her physical therapist left a message on the Keeler's machine and Kim told me. However, I want you to work with her on getting her back to where she was as a gymnast." Austin was a bit wary, why was he asking him to do it?

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but um, isn't it your job as coach to do that?"

"You see, I can do it and am willing to do it. It's just that I think it would better for Payson. You've gone through terrible injuries before so you know what it is like, someone that Payson can relate to. But if you don't want to do it that's totally fine and understandable."

"Uh, No! I'll do it!" Austin jumped at the chance of actually helping Payson. "I actually asked her last night if I could help her and she said no."

"Well you're going to have to get her to say yes."

"Okay so what do I do?" Austin and Sasha talked about how to help Payson and help her get back to her old ways. Sasha also asked Austin if he liked the idea of Payson becoming an artistic gymnast and Austin thought it was an excellent idea since Payson grew a couple inches since her injury. By the time they were done talking it was 10 to 8 and the gym was going to open soon officially for practice.

Austin walked out of the office to find the mats cleaned and Payson lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. He felt bad that he didn't help clean up the messed that he help create. He lied down next to Payson and looked at her.

"Sorry I didn't help clean up." Austin apologized.

"It's fine, it was my fault anyway. So how badly did you get yelled at?" Payson asked turning her head towards him.

"Surprisingly, he didn't." Austin chuckled.

"He didn't what, yell?" Payson asked.

"Yep, must be the Tucker charm, works on everyone, even coaches." Austin teased. Payson laughed and playfully shoved Austin's arm.

"I don't think it's the charm. The hair maybe, the height most definitely, the smirk not likely, but it was definitely not the charm." Payson joked.

Austin pretended to start to cry. "That hurt Keeler! That hurt right in the heart." He grabbed his chest. Payson started to laugh and shortly Austin joined in obviously forgetting his "hurt" feelings. Their laughter was cut short after Lauren and Kaylie walked in. Lauren looked over at them smirking while Kaylie looked over hurt. They both walked into the Girl's locker room.

"You don't think he likes her do you? Do you think Pay likes him? What if they have a secret relationship going on? How could Pay do this to me! I so totally like him first." Kaylie said. Kaylie had like Austin since the day he got to the Rock but neglected to tell neither Lauren nor Payson about it.

"Well I think they both like each other and that you should quit being an everyone-is-out-to-get-me baby." Lauren snapped at her. Kaylie has been complaining ever since she won the national championship.

"Excuse me?" Kaylie asked with the anger evident in her voice.

"You heard me. Payson didn't even know about you liking Austin because you didn't tell us. So don't get mad at her if you didn't say anything." Lauren walked a few steps and turned back around. "It hurts doesn't it, but at least she didn't know you liked him." Lauren turned back around to walk away.

"That was years ago, just get over it already." Kaylie said.

"And you know what, just get over this already and stop being all about yourself. Why don't you care for someone besides yourself for once?" With that Lauren walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Make It Or Break It or the song A Drop In the Ocean.**_

Chapter 3

Lauren walked out of the locker room and looked over at Payson and Austin. They were laughing again, she was curious to know how Payson and Austin knew each other. She knew that they both train at the Rock but they've never spoken to each other or even look at each other for that matter. _Maybe something happened this morning?_ Lauren thought to herself.

She walked over to them smirking, wanting to know everything that happened.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you guys knew each other." Lauren said sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Well Lauren, I am the All- Around Olympic Champion everyone knows who I am." Austin joked.

"Let me rephrase that. I didn't know you two talked." Lauren rephrased her earlier statement slash question.

"We didn't until last night." Payson said giving Lauren a look knowing that she was fishing for something.

"What happened last night?" Lauren asked wanting to know what was going on between the two.

"What do you think happened last night?" Austin gave a wink at the end of the question. Lauren's mouth opened in shock, coming to her own conclusion to what his question meant. "You mean-, you and Payson-, Payson broke her promise." Those words were the only words that could form out of Lauren's mouth.

Payson couldn't believe that Lauren believed Austin Tucker. She elbowed Austin and tried to clear up the mess Austin made.

"Lauren, we-"Payson was cut off by Kaylie calling Lauren over and telling her to focus. But there was no way Lauren was going to focus after Austin told her that one of her best friends had sex the night before. Oh, Kaylie was not going to like that. Lauren knew she couldn't tell Kaylie, well not yet at least. There was no way she could keep this inside.

Payson looked at Austin with pure disbelief.

"What?" Austin said chuckling.

"What do you mean what? You totally gave Lauren the wrong idea about us!" Payson said in a kind of mad tone.

"Hey, I just asked what she thought happened and she thought that!" Austin said justifying himself.

"Um, you added a wink to the end. And don't try to pretend you didn't because I saw it!"

"It was a twitch!"

"Yeah sure, like I believe that!" Payson said turning around to face Lauren. She wanted to go over there and clear everything up but a lot of people have shown up. She didn't want to do it in front of a crowd. Austin touched her elbow and Payson turned back to look at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"We've been talking." Payson said coming out more of a question and raising her eyebrows.

"No I mean serious talk and like talk alone where people can't over hear us." Austin looked serious so Payson just nodded and walked over to the corner of the opposite side of the gym.

"Go ahead." Was the only thing Payson could say because she didn't know what the talk was about.

"Sasha knows." That was the only thing Austin said. Payson couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Sasha knows what?" Payson asked.

"Sasha and your mom know about you being cleared for gymnastics." Austin told her and Payson eyes widened.

"Wha-, what? You didn't tell right?"

"Of course I didn't tell them! You told me that in confidence!"

"Then how do they know?"

"Your doctor left a message on your answering machine and your mom told Sasha."

"Great, now they think I'm a loser and afraid." Payson said as put her head down.

"Hey. Hey. Hey," He lifted up her chin so she was looking at her. "You are no way a loser. How could you ever think that! You are the Great Payson Keeler!"

"That's just it though! I am not the Great Payson Keeler anymore. I am just a has been that got injured and thinks they can compete again. I am such a failure that I can't even control my fears enough to go near the uneven bars."

"So what if you are afraid. Being scared of something is nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our fears. You know, I'm afraid of ants."

"Ants, really Austin?" Payson chuckled.

"Hey, ants crawl over everything and can crawl into your ears and into-"Payson interrupted Austin's rant about ants.

"Austin! We are not talking about ants! We are not going to ever talk about any type of bugs for that matter."

"What do ants scare you too?" Austin asked her seriously which made Payson laugh but then give him a look. "Okay, never mind. Just, I will help you overcome these fears if you let me."

"Austin," Payson looked into his eyes, really looked into his eyes and saw that he really wanted to help, to make her better than ever. But that scared her too. No one has really ever tried so hard to help her. No one really had to help her. She picked up everything quickly and did it without any complaints. Ever since her accident she felt that everyone gave up on her. No one expected her to be the way she was before so they didn't spend any time on her. She just didn't want Austin to realize she couldn't do it and leave.

"Austin, I just, I really can't do this." Payson said as a small tear ran down her check. She quickly wiped it away and ran out of the Rock. Austin watched her run out and make her way across the parking lot. She sat on the only bench on the huge patch of grass. He walked out of the Rock and jogged over to Payson,

"Pay?" he said sitting down next to her, allowing her to either speak or keep everything in. He was hoping she would tell him everything. He sees her wipe her eyes and turn slowly towards him.

"I should be National Champion! There was no way Kaylie would've won if I didn't fall! I was ahead of Kelly Parker by 20 who was ahead of Kaylie by 7. I was ahead of Kaylie by 27, even if I scored a 14.00 I still would've been National Champion! I was more focused than her, I trained harder and more than her. While she was busy with endorsements I was in the Gym. While she was busy with Carter I was in the Gym. It's just infuriating that all of my training was for nothing. I'm not National Champ and I can't even do a cartwheel!"

Austin didn't know that Payson felt that way towards Kaylie. He knew what Payson said was true but she can't think like that, especially now.

"Payson," Austin said sympathetically.

"And it's like no one cared about me once the accident happened. No one expects me to be me again, to be the Great Payson Keeler. They all think I can't do it. And you know what they're right. I can't be me; I can't focus when everyone doubts me, when everyone leaves because they already see that I'm not what I use to be. And you know what, you will too because I'm not going to be able to do it! You want to know why I won't be able to do it, it's because I can't even go near the bars. I just know I'm going to fall and that scares me. I can't get injured again."

Austin just wanted to kiss Payson. He wanted to kiss her until all her pain subsided and went away. He didn't know how one small person could hold that many emotions at one time: anger, doubt, sadness, abandonment and fear.

"Payson, you cannot think that way. You are the greatest gymnast that ever lived. When you performed, people would stare in amazement. People would think 'Wow how in the hell can that girl move like that. It goes against gravity.' You just got to show them that you are still that girl from a couple months ago. I would say you should prove them wrong, but then it would mean that you thought they were right."

"But how can I show them if I'm afraid of doing everything I learned when I was 5?"

"Well, that goes back to my favorite quote. It's by Bill Crosby," Payson chuckled a bit. "Hey don't laugh it's a great quote. The quote is 'Decide that you want it more than you're afraid of it.' And I know you Pay; you want it more than anyone in that gym combined. You just have to trust me that I will help you no matter what and I will never leave you." Payson hugged Austin tightly. She held on to him like her life depended on it. She whispered a thank you in Austin's ear that made them smile.

She let go of Austin and looked at him. Her checks were wet from some tears and Austin wiped them away with his thumbs. She let out a small chuckle, and Austin smiled.

"Does that mean you'll let me help you get over your fears? You'll let me help you with your gymnastics?" Payson gave a quick nod and a small smile. Austin stood up and held out his hand.

Payson looked up at Austin. "Promise me, Promise that you won't leave. Promise that you won't let me fall."

"I promise." Payson smiled and took Austin's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I know it's been about 2 months since last updated and the chapter is really short but I've been extremely busy between school and sports but I promise to update more frequently, especially now that school break starts soon.**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It or the song A Drop in the Ocean. All properties belong to their rightful owner. **_

Chapter 4

The both walked into the Rock. They looked around and saw everyone staring at them, no not them their hands. Austin and Payson were still holding hands. They quickly let go and Payson blushed slightly.

Everyone was shooting weird looks at Payson. She figured it was because 1) Payson Keeler never would talk to a guy, or 2) they were jealous that she was holding hands with Austin Tucker, or 3) they thought Austin and her were more than just friends.

Payson quickly walked over to the balance beam, and Austin slowly followed. When he got there all he did was shake his head and Payson gave him this weird look.

"Smaller," that was the only word that he said. Payson hopped off the beam and walked to the beam that was closer to the ground.

"Smaller," Austin said while shaking his head.

"Austin there is no beam closer to the ground than this." Payson let out an exasperated sigh.

"Payson, you need to work on basics. If you couldn't do a simple tumbling pass before how do you expect to do a flip 4 feet in the air and land on four inches of ground?"

"Easy, your faith in me kind of washed my doubt away."

"That may be but I also made a promise to never let you fall and I know you won't if we start with basics. So please just do the basics."

"Yeah, but all the gymnasts are going to laugh at me. I'm an elite gymnast doing round-offs and cartwheels."

"You're also an elite gymnast that broke her back. Come on Payson when do you ever care about what people think or say about you?"

"I know it's just- "Austin cut Payson off.

"No, you're a completely new gymnast now; you and everyone else are just going to have to deal with that!"

"What do you mean new gymnast?"

"Oh about that, um Sasha and I were talking and you've grown over the last couple months and your power moves won't be as effective now, so um, we were thinking that you should become an artistic gymnast. And when I say thinking I mean you are going to be one." Austin braced himself for the feedback.

"Artistic gymnast? Are you serious Austin? I have no graceful bone in my body! I will never be taken seriously as one!"

"Payson you have to try."

"Austin, I can't compete with artistic gymnasts; I can never move like that." Payson turned and looked at Kaylie who was doing one of her floor routines.

"We won't know until we try it out so please, can we continue," Payson nodded, "Thank you. Now do a cart wheel."

Payson did a cartwheel and did it perfectly. She couldn't contain the smile that was appearing on her face.

"Payson chill it was just a cartwheel." Austin said sarcastically. Payson punched Austin in the arm. "Payson I was kidding!" Austin said while rubbing the spot that was punched.

"I know." Payson smirked. "What's next coach?"

"Again," Payson did the cartwheel again, perfectly. "Again," she did it again. "Again," She did it again. "Again," she looked at Austin but did it again. "Again,"

"Again? How many times do I have to do it?"

"Until I say stop, Payson would you question Sasha?" Austin asked.

"No,"

"Then don't question me; I know what I'm doing. I'm an Olympic Gold Medalist." Payson proceeded to do all the cartwheels that Austin told her to do. About 30 cartwheels later, Austin told her to get a drink of water.

"I don't need it. I'm fine."

"Pay, you're going to get dehydrated."

"Austin I think I know my own strengths and weaknesses. I can't cut away from my practicing. Speaking of practicing, don't you need to practice?"

"I'll find time."

"I don't want you to find time for your own practice. You should be worrying about yourself more than me."

"Payson I said I wouldn't leave you and I'm not. So I will practice at night and in the morning. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Payson asked.

"Positive, now do a round off." Payson did what she was told.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It or the song A Drop in the Ocean. All properties belong to their rightful owner. **_

Chapter 5

In the next two weeks, Austin had made Payson do every tumbling pass she had ever learned. Each day he would make her do 5 or 6 passes which increased in difficulty as the days would go on. As the difficulty increased so did their friendship. Within two weeks, Payson and Austin became inseparable. They spent their mornings and afternoons practicing and their evenings at either Payson's house or at Austin's. In such little time they became best friends.

Austin told Payson everything about his little sister which wasn't easy because he had never told anyone about her not even his best friend Max. Austin had always brought up Max but had never really told her about him. So one night Payson finally asked about him.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Austin asked. He was kind of jealous on why Payson would want to know about him.

"You always talk about him and I don't have the faintest idea of him. Like what does he look like, is he nice, how'd you meet him? How did he become your best friend?"

"I met Max when I was 15. We went to the same summer camp. It took us 10 minutes to become best friends. We got into so much trouble together, oh and all the girls at camp would swoon all over us. I remember this one time, this girl, her name was Jessica, she wouldn't leave me alone so um, Max told her that I was down by the lake and I wanted to see her. But I was secretly hiding in a boat with water balloons. So when she got down there Max and I started pounding her with water balloons. It was so bad that she started to cry. Oh me and Max got into so much trouble for that but it was just too funny that we didn't care."

"Why don't you call him and tell him to come see you?"

"We kind of separated a couple years after that, he went on to photography and I was focusing on gymnastics. I wouldn't know even how to contact him." Austin reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He went through his pictures and finally stopped at one. He stared at it for a moment and then showed Payson. "That's us."

"Aw you guys were so cute! You really miss him don't you?" Austin didn't answer; all he did was stare into Payson's eyes. A huge blush appeared onto her face and she was hesitant to return the stare but she eventually did.

They stayed that way for a couple minutes, as each minute passed they grew closer and closer to each other. Payson subconsciously closed her eyes as their lips were about to touch. Just as their lips barely touch, Becca knocked and opened the door. Payson and Austin jumped apart.

"Dinner's ready, Mom says to come downstairs and get ready for dinner." Becca left just as quickly as she came oblivious to the kiss that hardly if not happened at all.

Payson couldn't look at Austin after that, she stood up swiftly and walked out the door. Austin followed slowly behind thinking about what just happened and if it was good or not.

When Austin got to the table, Payson was already sitting laughing and talking to Becca. Austin thought Payson was the prettiest thing when she was laughing. He also thought she had the cutest laugh ever. He seriously needed to stop thinking about Payson like that. She was his best friend and ONLY his best friend. It was obvious that she didn't like him. She practically ran out of the room before. He also had to help Payson and he can't help her when all he can think about is kissing her or running his hands through her long blonde hair.

"Austin honey, you are allowed to sit." Kim Keeler knocked Austin out of his thoughts.

"I know, Mrs. Keeler, I was just staring into space. I've been doing that a lot lately." Austin said as he sat down across from Payson.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kim? Please, Mrs. Keeler makes me feel so old." Kim put the pasta on the table and dished everyone their portions. "So, how was everyone's day?"

"I finally mastered my Standing Back-handspring step-out 1/2 twist into a round-off!" Becca told her mom excitedly.

"That's great sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!" Kim proclaimed.

"Oh Mom, guess what!" Payson chimed in.

"What Pay?"

"Austin said we can finally start on vault tomorrow." Payson told her mom

"Yeah but we're only going to work on the simplest vault routines so don't worry about her getting hurt, Mrs. Keeler." Kim gave Austin a look. "I mean Kim." She smiled.

"Honey that's amazing you're just one step closer."

"I know, it's just so frustrating knowing that I have to start back to step one, and knowing that I'm behind my younger sister!" Payson teased.

"Hey, I was always better than you!"

"You wish!"

"I don't have to wish because it's reality!" Becca smirked. Becca knew that Payson was better. Hell Becca knew that she was nowhere even close to where Payson was at her age. At 14, Payson was better than all the senior gymnasts combined, who were all 4 to 6 years older than her. Becca just fought with Payson about it because she was Payson's younger sister and that was her job.

"I believe it!" Austin added. Becca smiled widely. She had the hugest crush on Austin and him saying that even if he was just saying it to piss off Payson made her day.

"Austin, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well, I like Becca better than you, so." Becca thought she was going to faint.

"HA! All your friends like me better than you! It just proves that I'm more awesome than you!"

After dinner, Payson and Austin were sitting in the living room talking when Austin spotted something from the corner of his eye.

"Hold up," Austin cut off Payson as he put his hand in her face. Payson gave Austin a glower.

"You are really rude, you know that!" Payson exclaimed.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, why didn't you tell me you had Just Dance 3?" Austin got up and grabbed the box.

"I didn't think you would want to play." Austin put the game in the Wii.

"Who knew Payson did anything besides practice for gymnastics?"

"I'll have you know I'm a beast at this game!" Payson stood up and grabbed the controller.

Austin lost every game they played together and on the last song Austin kept pushing Payson so she would lose, each time Payson would laugh uncontrollably. Right before the end of the song, Austin picked Payson up and threw her on the couch. Payson couldn't get up and finish the song because she was laughing too hard.

"Yes! Champ! I win! Payson you suck at Just Dance!" Payson couldn't answer back because she was still laughing. Payson finally regained herself and stopped laughing.

"You are such a cheater, Tucker!" Payson finally said.

"You are such a liar, Keeler!"

"Austin you pushed me into a closet!" Austin laughed

"Yeah that was funny!"

"Just wait until the next time we play!" Payson warned. "You aint going to know what hit you!"

"Whoa, Did Payson say aint?"

"Yes Payson did."

"Well, Payson must be tired then, if Payson is using words Payson doesn't use. Austin is going to go so Payson can sleep off whatever is wrong with Payson." Payson laughed.

"Why are Payson and Austin talking in third person?"

"Payson and Austin are talking in third person because it's fun!" They both started laughing as Austin started walking to the door.

"I'll walk you out." Payson walked outside with Austin. "Austin about what happened in my room. I don't think can ever happen again. You like just became my best friend and I don't want things to get complicated with us. Sorry."

"Payson, I totally understand. I don't even know what was going on in there. I think I have feelings for someone anyway. It was just a moment and I guess a lapse of judgment. Don't worry, I feel the same way you do about the kiss. You can't even call it a kiss. Well not for me anyway. Maybe you can call it your first kiss." Austin smirked.

"You ass," Payson playfully punched Austin in the arm. "You were not my first kiss. I have kissed before!"

"Prove it, who was it?"

"Nicky Russo," Austin got jealous that it was Nicky Russo, who was his main competitor and enemy for gymnastics.

"Fooling around with the enemy I see."

"He was not the enemy at the time."

"Yeah but he was mine."

"And I didn't know you yet. So bug off!"

"Fine, have it your way." Austin made buzz noises as he got in the car, which made Payson laughed.

"You're an idiot." Payson screamed as Austin pulled away from the curb. Austin honked the horn in response.

On the car ride back to his house, Austin thought about what Payson said. She was right in the sense of they legit became best friends like a week ago. However, he would rather be her boyfriend than best friend. But he'd rather be her best friend than be nothing to Payson. So he lied. He didn't have feelings for anybody, except maybe the feelings that were growing for Payson.

Meanwhile, Payson was lying in bed thinking about what she said to Austin. She didn't want to say it. She actually really, really likes Austin. She wouldn't mind if the kiss would've continued, well, if it didn't last exactly a millisecond.

Payson liked being in control. She always had to be in control. Payson only told Austin that because that was the only aspect of her life that she wasn't in control and that scared her. She doesn't like being in new or unsteady territory. That's why she's so good at gymnastics. She has control of every move, everything her body does. Well she did until her fall. And that's why she has to concentrate, to get back her control. She can't get back control over her gymnastics if she is with someone that she can't have control over.

He also has feelings for someone else, probably Kaylie. Kaylie is one of her best friends but Kaylie has just been so annoying recently. She takes everything away from Payson; first the national championship and now Austin. Payson shook her head. Payson knew she was being selfish. Kaylie didn't purposely do those things. Kaylie has no control over those things. It was just really pissing Payson off that she kept losing things to her. Either way, Payson knew she made the right choice in telling Austin where they stand, because she needs to make the National team and she can't do that with any of her attention on Austin, even if she wants to.


End file.
